


The Angels can only get leftovers today.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Days, Nights, and Contractors [8]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break until you're empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels can only get leftovers today.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Havoc Arc of the anime. The title for this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 27, 2007.

He has seen one too many people like her before – a handful of strangers handed the same short stick that he had been, and only too many comrades, with hollow faces and hollow eyes. He has never run from anything before (retreat is not in a Contractor’s vocabulary once the orders are in, and especially not in his), but he finds himself flinching, just a little, whenever her gaze slices up, with the slowness and precision of a surgical knife, to meet with his own.

 

“...Hungry.”

 

“Ah.”

 

It’s not cold in the room but she’s been hunched over at that couch for hours on end, thin arms cradling even thinner knees, bony hands tracing patterns and kanji that only she could read. He fires up the stove, tosses the rice. She tilts her head to the sound of nonexistent music.

 

“Here,” he says, roughly two hours later. He sits in front of her, setting the plate between them. Those eyes again. He looks down, and notes the way she’s fumbling with that spoon. He moves to help her eat without a word.

 

As his thumb brushes her cheek, and later, as his lips touch her own and taste saliva and half-burnt curry, he wonders if she’s ever been warm, or if she’s ever been alive in the first place. From the fact that she does not blink, even as his tongue slips into her mouth/his weight pushes hers against the couch/his hands encircle her tiny wrists, he already knows the answer.


End file.
